


Michelle’s Dream

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [48]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Song: Everybody (Backstreet’s Back), Song: If You Want It to Be Good Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy), Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: One summer night, Michelle has a dream where she meets.. the Backstreet Boys..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. :) Here’s a new Full House oneshot with the Backstreet Boys I decided to write, as I was inspired by my other one called “Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely”. Basically, while I was listened to “If You Want It to Be Good, Girl (Get Yourself a Bad Boy)”, this popped into my head.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Michelle’s Dream

Night music drifted through the windows of the bedroom that 11-year-old Michelle Tanner shared with her sister, 16-year-old Stephanie. It was a peaceful summer night — at least from Michelle’s perspective — as she slept in her bed. But soon, the peacefulness was broken. Outside, the clouds seemed to cover the moon, and the wind seemed to be picking up. Unmindful of the night weather, Michelle slept on. Then she began to dream…

_Michelle slowly opened her ocean-colored orbs to find herself in a darkened room. But, indeed, everything about it seemed far more luxurious than anything she had known before, even in the books she had read one fine summer day. The blankets on the bed she was lying on were of a rich, heavy fabric that she must be much warmer than the thin sheets on her bed back at home in San Francisco. Red canopies were hung around the bed, and though they bothered her somehow — they felt too extravagant in some way — she had to admit that they were beautiful. The wood on all the furniture in the room was of a dark wood, and was intricately carved. However, she thought it too luxurious — odd, even._

_Then as she looked on in shock, the candles in the room lit up by themselves, and five voices — hauntingly familiar — called to her._

_“Michelle… Michelle…”_

_She blinked. Now this was odd. Feeling a bit curious, she decided to go investigate the voices. So she got off the bed and walked to the door, which, surprisingly, opened by itself. She walked out into a staircase overlooking a ballroom, and stopped upon seeing — the Backstreet Boys. They looked up at her upon hearing her footsteps, and smiled. Except her expression wasn’t surprise in the least. Instead it was a smile of recognition. She had met them twice before — in her dreams and in real life._

_“Hey, Michelle,” said AJ, looking at her over his sunglasses — which happened to be a trademark of his._

_“Hey there, Michelle. Cómo estás?” said Howie._

_“I’m fine, Howie. Why’s everything so dark?” asked Michelle. “And this place — it’s like a castle or something. Like Dracula’s castle in Transylvania.”_

_“You’re right, Michelle,” said Howie. “This is a castle. Plus, in the video for the song ‛Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)’, I dreamed I was the Vampire King, Dracula.”_

_“Really?” said Michelle, eyes widening. “Cool! And I remember that you guys all compared dreams, and then...”_

_They nodded._

_“I wonder what would’ve happened if...”_

_“If you were in the video, yeah,” said AJ, nodding along with the others._

_Then a familiar scent tickled Michelle’s nose. She took a deep sniff, and then smiled. “I smell — pizza!” she said as she headed down the stairs._

_“So do we!” remarked Nick as they too caught the scent. They followed the pizza scent until it led them to the dining hall. Michelle pushed the doors open, and an awesome, dazzling sight met both the Boys’ and her eyes!_

_Chandeliers made of diamonds sparkled and shone like stars in the sky. Candlelight flickered on the walls, casting quite a lovely glow about the room. And sitting on the table were 6 small pizzas — four pepperoni for Howie, AJ, Nick and Brian, and two cheese for Michelle and Kevin. The picture of sights and smells made them very hungry. The Boys looked at Michelle, and she smiled._

_“Well, let’s dig in!” she said. And they did. Soon afterwards, Michelle looked around, and the Boys seemed to have vanished. So, being very cautious, she crept out to the ballroom, and walked inside. It was absolutely breathtaking!_

_“Wow!” she said to herself._

_“Like it?”_

_She spun around. Howie was behind her, dressed as Count Dracula — fake fangs and all. He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling._

_“Yes, it’s beautiful!” Michelle replied, smiling._

_Grinning as well, Howie replied, “Not as beautiful as you.”_

Michelle awoke with a start, all soaked in sweat. She had never had a dream like that before. This dream, she knew, was something… something indescribable — something she couldn’t tell at the moment. As she bit her lower lip, lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes, she knew that this dream was one she’d remember forever.

**Meanwhile**

In the shadows, the Boys smiled to themselves. They knew something Michelle didn’t. Her dream symbolized fire and darkness — and, of course, beauty. For the first time, they saw a clear picture of beauty — that Michelle wanted to be desired, pursued, fought for. Smiling still, they blew a kiss to her before slinking catlike into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please.. :)


End file.
